This invention relates to postmix beverage dispensers of the type using a peristaltic pump located below a bag-in-box package of concentrate, and in particular to an improved box for the bag-in-box package and method for use thereof.
Postmix beverage dispensers are known that employ a peristaltic pump located below a chamber adapted to receive the concentrate in a bag-in-box container. The container employs a tear flap defined by a line of perforations in the corrugated box. This tear flap is torn open, and the operator reaches through the opening to grasp and withdraw an elongated, flexible, resilient discharge tube. A cover over the pump is opened and the tube is then positioned into the peristaltic pump and through a shut-off clamp. The cover is then closed and the clamp shuts off the tube. The closed end of the tube is then snipped off with scissors, and the concentrate is ready for dispensing. The opening in the box is in alignment with the tube passageway through the pump.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a box (and related method of use) having a plurality of different opening locations for the tube.
It is another object of this invention to provide a box (and related method of use) for a concentrate bag-in-box that allows the bag-in-box to be used in such dispensers even though the center of the box is not in alignment with the tube passageway of the peristaltic pump.